Anodite Assassin
by Neon dagger
Summary: Summary inside so go there i don't own ben 10
1. prolog

Anodite assassin

I don't own Ben 10

Summary: In this version of the ben 10 universe, Ben is an Anodite and is visiting earth to spend time with the other half of his family and ends up spending the summer with his cousin and grandfather when he found an odd capsule which held an odd device that quickly attached itself to his arm.

On to the story

Ben sighed it was so boring just sitting in this old rusty RV but his grandma and parents had asked him to bear it and try to enjoy time with his grandpa and cousin for an earth summer all while trying to keep his cousin from figuring out the he was not human.

He would have rather spent his time traveling and enjoying his favorite pastime, but instead he was stuck listening to his cousin brag and gloat about her athletic ability and grades so to spite her he stayed up one night and used mnemokinesis on himself and his cousin copying her memories for himself and boy was she mad when ben knew just as much as she did after seeming like an idiot in days prior.

But other than that they got along fine, speaking of which, Ben turned to see his cousin asleep awkwardly in the couch/chair and table so he got up and moved her so that she was leaning against the window, before moving to the front of the car to see how his grandpa was doing.

"So gramps how's the road looking?" asked Ben while sitting down in the passenger sit.

"Not well if you haven't noticed the traffic has been at a standstill for a while now but once we get out of the city and get to the campgrounds traffic won't be a problem." replied Max before turning on the radio to look for any good songs.

A stray thought suddenly entered Ben's head "By the way Grandpa how did you meet grandma?" Max looked at Ben not saying a word.

"That is a story for later on Ben and hopefully by then Gwen would know about our family, all of It." replied Max causing ben to sigh in disappointment but he accepted it and got up again moving to the end/ bed area of the RV to try to sleep.

After a nap of epic proportions

It was night and Ben was going on an enthusiastic walk in the woods (Name that reference) when he decided to look at the stars, seeing a shooting star Ben followed the earth tradition of making a wish on it.

"I wish that this summer will fun and entertaining." said Ben out loud as he watched the star only for it to suddenly turn and began flying directly at him, so Ben made an orb form around the object before slowing it down and bringing it to him and allowing it to drop in front of him.

Getting curious Ben got closer to the object which was a sphere and once he was within a foot of it the capsule It opened exposing its contents, a watch like device which launched itself at Ben and latched on to his arm before he could react.

"Woah, the hell get off!" yelled Ben trying to pry it off with his hands before using mana to try again but the device refused to budge and then something he did made the center piece on the device popped up and showed a shadowed out version of what appeared to be a flaming human so of course Ben being who he was pushed the device down.

And cut

this is a test story so if you want me to continue tell me thru pm or review


	2. Chapter 1

Anodite assassin

Note Ben's Anodite form is green

I don't own Ben 10

Summary: In this version of the ben 10 universe, Ben is an Anodite and is visiting earth to spend time with the other half of his family and ends up spending the summer with his cousin and grandfather when he found an odd capsule which held an odd device that quickly attached itself to his arm.

On to the story

Ben was officially freaking out he had turned in to a Pyronite (Heatblast) and he was shooting flames everywhere in his panic before taking a few deep breaths and managed to calm down before he was sprayed by a fire extinguisher so he turned angrily to the person who sprayed him.

Ben froze it was his cousin and grandpa "How did you guys get here so fast?" asked Ben forgetting about his change in shape…and species for a second.

"Woah Grandpa come here there's a talking Charcoal over here!" yelled Gwen and of course Max ran over while using the extinguisher as he went.

"Grandpa I am not sure what's going on or how I changed in to this but please help me I am freaking out man!" yelled Ben looking down at his hands which crackled slightly as he did so before Gwen sprayed him again with the extinguisher, putting the fire on his head out.

"Ben what happened to you?" asked Max as he got closer and Ben's head reignited making Gwen point the extinguisher at him.

"I have no idea I was just taking an enthusiastic walk in the woods minding my own busin-" but was cut off by Max saying Ben's name disbelievingly "what I was!?" yelled Ben defensively.

Max suddenly dodged a flaming branch which had fallen and almost landed on the old man "Ben we need to put out the fire now before it spreads any further!"

"And how would we do that?" asked Ben before jumping back as a branch fell making Ben draw his arm back as he moved making it bump against the device which had moved to his chest when he transformed and with a bright green flash Ben was himself, his true self but the device was still there and was now back on his wrist, his green aura matched the wild fire around him in intensity.

Gwen's pupils grew in shock before she turned to her grandpa "Grandpa what's going on, is that really ben?!"

"Wait until after the fire is out, Ben take us out of here and then put a shield around the area, the fire will suffocate itself from there." said Max.

Ben nodded and formed a bubble around the two and flew alongside them be dropping them off in front of the camper "I will be back in a second." said Ben taking off to towards the fire again.

Once high enough to see the entirety of the fire Ben made a shield around it for 10 minutes suffocating every bit of flame within its perimeter and with his bit done Ben returned to Max and Gwen still in his natural form before sitting down in the air in front of them before he smiled at Gwen "So any questions cousin?"

Gwen of course started yelling "What are you?!" Ben just smiled at her again.

"Well I am an Anodite…a species of energy based life-forms." replied Ben enjoying the look of disbelief on her face.

Gwen was about to argue but Ben cut her off "If you try to call bull I will question your sanity Gwen after all I am floating and green right now and earlier I was as you put it a talking charcoal." said Ben playfully before he floated over and closed her mouth by hand before chuckling and saying "I wouldn't leave my mouth open if I were you Gwen after all we are in the woods."

Gwen smacked his hand away and glared at him "So is there any chance that I will turn into something like you?" Ben shrugged and looked at Max.

"I don't do numbers ask Grandpa." said Ben while smiling at Max who was oddly silent as the two kids talked.

Gwen looked at Max questionably "So…Grandpa got any answers for us?" Max looked at her with a small sigh before speaking.

"Gwen it is very unlikely that you will turn out to be an Anodite but then again there was little chance that Ben would be but look at him." replied Max "Anyway now that you know about him he might as well tell you about his profession…one which I don't particularly agree with."

Ben just gained a serious look "Grandpa I know you disapprove of my line of work but not only is it the best way to master my abilities but also I get a bit of money doing it so I see no downside."

Gwen gained an angered and confused look again because she was once again left out of the loop about something important "What exactly do you do Ben?" asked Gwen almost grinding her teeth in anger at them ignoring her.

Ben turned to her and with a smooth relaxing smile replied with "An assassin, a trained killer that's what I am and what I enjoy the most work-wise." Gwen froze the thought that her cousin was a killer disturbed her especially since he was so care free and friendly Ben seeing her face waved his hand dismissively in front of himself "Don't worry I would never hurt my family no matter how mean or horribly disfigured they are." said Ben playfully towards the end.

Gwen once again became silent before she began to walk away causing Max to ask where she was going to which she replied that she needed to clear her head which Max accepted and told her to be back before too long.

Max looked at Ben before speaking "Do you think that was a bit too sudden for her earning a shrug from his only companion at the moment.

"I don't know you humans are to tense and stressed most of the time for me to understand half the stuff rolling through your heads." replied Ben seriously before looking up a second time that night only to once again see a something unusual again.

And cut


	3. Chapter 3

Anodite assassin

I don't own Ben 10

Recap

"I don't know you humans are to tense and stressed most of the time for me to understand half the stuff rolling through your heads." replied Ben seriously before looking up a second time that night only to once again see a something unusual again.

On to the story

Ben gave a small sigh before returning to his human form "Hey gramps I will be back in a second I got check something out real quick." and before Max could reply Ben took off into the woods.

Max watched as his other grandchild ran into the woods before walking into the rust bucket of a vehicle and picked up picked up his old plumbers badge recalling all his adventures and loves whilst he was a plumber.

Back to Ben's perspective

Ben waited and watched as three objects landed in the park the two smaller ones landed in the same direction that Gwen had walked off into so with a small sigh he began to float slightly and a faint green glow surrounded him and he flew in that direction.

Once he got there he was greeted with the sight of Gwen running from a drone that Ben recognized while a seemlier drone laid sparking on the ground apparently bashed in with the shovel that was now split in half via burning so Ben formed a bubble inside the drone and expanded it causing it to explode allowing Gwen to finally stop and catch her breath.

Ben turn upside down and floated closer to Gwen before moving a stray piece of hair back in place on Gwen "So did you clear your mind cousin?"

Gwen gave her cousin a withering glare "If I wasn't so tired I would knock you to the ground." Ben just smiled and stuck his tongue out playfully with a laugh "But you can't can you…anyway let's get back to gramps."

As soon as they got to the rust bucket they were greeted by their grandfather putting out the fire and packing stuff into the camper until he noticed them "Hey get in there is an attack going on at the rest station get in the camper we are going to help." Ben and Gwen obeyed and entered the camper as Max finished with repacking the camper and floored it to the location of the attack.

Once there they were greeted with an alien machine which stood in a tripod stance and once been got a good look at it he sighed earning odd looks from both Max and Gwen Ben then decided to clarify "Vilgax." Max gained a worried and Gwen looked confused Ben turned to Gwen whilst randomly dialing on the watch thing "One of my more recent bosses granted I haven't done another job for him since and I personally don't like him but the pay was good."

Once Ben was done he pressed down on the device and to his shock and slight disgust he was an Ectonurite (ghost freak) before freezing in place before muttering in his new whispering tone "I need to make a phone call after this." and with that he shakily flew into the robots head instinctively activating the intangibility that Ectonurites were known for when needed before he began ripping wires apart from each other and until he saw nothing but sparks before exiting the machine and flying underground to the camper.

Ben then had to wait until Max and Gwen returned to the camper and just as Ben was about to ask if they had any ideas as to how he could turn back the device once again on his chest began to beep flashing red as it did so before a bright flash of red poured from the device and immediately after Ben was back in his natural form so he made his human disguise once again.

Before Max and Gwen could try and talk to him he held up his hand and spoke "Hold on I need to make a phone call…Gramps do you still have your plumbers phone?"

Max got up and opened a secret compartment in the glove box and handed Ben a small device with the plumber symbol on it Ben thanked him and walked outside.

Once alone Ben dialed a number and put it to his ear and after a few rings a voice answered "hello you are you and how did you get this number?"

Ben smiled and replied "It's been months since we last talked and that's how you greet me that's cold." the voice on the other end of the line hitched before speaking again "Ben?"

Ben's smile increased "Yep so how is my little apprentice?" Ben could almost hear the smile in his friend and apprentice's voice "I am doing good Ben how about you?" Ben looked down at his watch before speaking again "I think I found a way to help your problem." the other end of the line went quite for a second "Are you serious?"

Ben replied quickly "Yes and I want you here as quick as possible and as to where I am." Ben paused and looked and spotted a sign "I am on earth in a national park called {insert name here} I will see you soon." and with that both phones hung up.

Ben reentered the station wagon and handed the phone back to Max and sat down before gesturing for them to ask question.

Gwen was the first to start talking again "who did you call?" Ben gave a wide and playful smile "An old friend." Gwen frowned "Why?" Ben rolled his eyes "To have a nice chat…just kidding I believe that this watch thingy mahbob here can help with a serious problem of his." said Ben waving his arm around.

Gwen stared at him with an annoyed expression plastered all over her face Ben then turned to look at Max whom had a curious expression unlike his granddaughter and that's when it occurred to Ben that he never told his grandpa that he had any friends in his business let alone an apprentice.

So Ben elaborated "So gramps you know when I was traveling through the parsec sector and my missions got sloppy for a little while?" Max frowned and nodded softly "Yes of course I remember the boys in at work wouldn't leave me alone about it before I retired."

Ben's face split almost in half as a large smile over took his face "Well while I was traveling I found an old lab that was in some kind of lock down so I broke in and while I was inside I found a lot of thing the most horrifying being that the lab specialized in cross-genetics and was making bio-weapons you can't imagen my surprise when something went wrong and the lab locked down locking all the experiments inside and so I wondered the halls until I found the sole survivor a small child roughly my age if a bit younger and after I got the skinny little runt out and fed he told me his story."

Ben paused for a moment allowing his family to absorb what he had said and after a few seconds he continued "Apparently he was the sole survivor because after all the scientists were killed the experiments started to turn on and eat one another and the only reason he survived is because he was the most finished his body was stable enough to last him this long but we didn't know how much longer he would have but thanks to this watch I think I can fix him."

Gwen frowned slightly "What do you mean the most finished?" Ben's smile disappeared and a very somber look crossed his face as he replied "Gwen imagen if your own body rejected you to the point that parts of your body would rot and fall off and that the only reason you are alive at all is because one part of your DNA holds you together by healing you constantly."

Gwen's face became a little green after that and she became quite Max however choose this time to talk "This kid you saved him and then…Oh Ben please tell me you didn't."

Ben's smile returned and he smirked at Max "Yes, yes I did since he probably wouldn't have been able to get a different job any way and this allowed me to give him some decent training so that once we separated he would be relatively able to handle himself and as for why we had to separate, I had to come here for the summer by order of grandma."

It was at this point that a small swishing noise could be heard from outside Ben got up his smile widening slightly as he got up and moved to door of the van "That's him."

All three of the Tennyson exited the van and where greeted by a large looming figure whom seemed to be cloaked in a black and blue robe Ben ran up to the figure and hug it gently before looking up at its face "You look well." Ben's face was more caring than either Max or Gwen had seen since the start of the trip.

Gwen and Max tried to get closer but the figure moved back as they got closer it even made and attempt to cover its face but it only managed to bring its right hand up half way before the hand fell from the wrist making a wet splat against the ground Ben frowned and stood in front of the figure "Give him a moment he is shy around new people…especially when that happens."

Max and Gwen nodded but for her it was more of a wossy bob of the head as the young girl was feeling quite sick after seeing a hand fall off of a living thing.

Ben smiled softly at them and after a moment the figure returned a new hand in tow the figure then after a moment of hesitation unfurled large wings akin to those of a butterfly, which Max and Gwen had previously thought to be a robe the figures was then revealed to have possess quite a few features similar to the race known as the Highbreed and a few other species like the wings of a Necrofriggian, the entire body was covered in crack like lines all over and near the hands and feet the cracks became more like lines and took on a faint green glow, but the face and body were that of a Highbreed.

Ben smiled at his apprentice "Why don't you introduce yourself to my family whilst I try to figure out how to use this to help you." with his bit said Ben wondered away scrolling through the aliens available.

Max moved forward and offered a hand to the Hybrid alien "Hello I am Max Tennyson Ben's grandfather." the hybrid got on its knees before accepting the handshake his wings fluttering slightly as he did so but his many eyes closed slightly oddly it gave Max and Gwen the impression that he was smiling softly.

Max ended his hand shake and looked to Gwen who then walked cautiously up to the hybrid and shook his hand softly careful not to squeeze too hard "And I am Gwen Ben's cousin."

The hybrid drew his hand back and brought it to his chest "I am K." Gwen tilted her head confused "K?" the now named K bowed slightly "Yes that was my name in the lab and it is my name now it is a pleasure to meet you both."

And cut


End file.
